


Alternative Method

by Froptus



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Decapitation, Jhin has thick thighs, M/M, The plot is an excuse for porn, blowjob, vampires that suck dick instead of blood, yes im a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froptus/pseuds/Froptus
Summary: For a vampire slayer and an actual vampire to be so close and have such a strong bond, there must be some type of benefit involved, right?
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Rakan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Alternative Method

**Author's Note:**

> "if vampires drink blood because they feed off of life, and the human semen has, technically, way more life in it than blood, why don't they just suck dick?"

Quietly, both human and monster walked through the busy Ionian city. The shorter wore a black hooded robe with delicate red and golden feather adornments covering almost half of the cloth, protecting up his fragile, breakable skin from the daring sun, while the taller wore tight leather clothing all over him, mainly staying on black, golden and brown tones.

They had only one mission on that quiet afternoon: restock on weapons and blessed silver bullets, as Jhin was running short in them, the appearances of bloodthirsty beasts increasing seemingly for no reason. There was, of course, a reason, and both men were determined to find its source.

Still, Rakan had needs. So, when he intertwined his and Jhin's fingers together, gently clawing at the palm of the human's hand and tugging at it ever so slightly, the hunter frowned.

"So soon?" he quietly asked, turning his gaze to the- no, _his_ vampire. The blue-eyed beast only nodded, giving him a familiar grin, his sharp fangs already active. With a sigh, Jhin shook his head in disapproval and then smiled to the shorter male, tightening the grip on his hand and getting back to walking, picking up his pace slightly.

They stopped at every store and establishment they found, asking if they had any bathrooms; they needed to find a private enough place to do what they had to do.

You see, Rakan, as a vampire, fed on the life of others; most of his species did this by sucking blood, which was not practical since the energy and life contained in the blood was only enough to keep them sated for a few hours, making them kill and hurt more and more people in the process. Rakan, however, was not one that liked hurting humans, the screams of the victims of his first hunt still haunting his dreams; he wanted to find a way to feed without doing harm, as he wanted to stay alive, but still needed to feed.

At first, it had been quite hard to find a workaround; most animals screamed and squealed just as loud and horribly as humans, and already dead animals or blood bags didn’t really work, as they had no life in them whatsoever. Through intense search – a thing he was not used to doing – with old, rusty books, he found the solution: Human semen.

Not only did taking semen from a person not hurt them whatsoever, it also had way more nutrients and _life_ in each drop, which could probably keep him sated for days, maybe even _weeks_ at a time. Of course, it was still hard to find someone that would _willingly_ let you suck them off when you looked so menacing, but when the vampire was almost starving, Jhin found him.

Jhin was…a special case, let’s put it like that. Since he was a mere kid, around fourteen, he had been a professional vampire hunter, growing up in a training camp for hunters. He knew nothing more, of course, his life was revolved around the concept that he had to _cleanse_ the world from disgusting monsters.

When he found Rakan, laying almost dead on the floor, he was shocked. His whole life he was made to believe that vampires were emotionless, killers without a purpose; that, at the slight sign of hunger, they’d attack the closest living human being to them, so, technically, they couldn’t really starve, as they did not wish to do so; and still, here he was, limp, paler than he already was, a frown in his face. Curiosity taking over all his logic, Jhin decided to approach and, well, _ask_. As the bloodthirsty beast explained that he wishes to bring no harm on humans, and that he found a way to feed without hurting them, the human only got increasingly curious, escalating things without even noticing it.

That day, they formed a companionship of which both males made profit from: Jhin would, well, _feed_ Rakan and, in exchange, the vampire would help him hunt down others of his kind, as he could smell them from afar.

Of course, sucking someone off for such a long time did have to make you close to that person, you like it or not. At first, it was only a friendship, even if Jhin was too stubborn too admit it verbally. Slowly, however, it evolved and transformed into something more, _almost_ pure. They had a nice little routine and both refused to break it.

After a while, it was obvious that Rakan was growing impatient, _hungrier_. His clawing slowly, but surely, becoming more and more violent, tearing the skin of Jhin's palm.

"Dear, calm down," the human shyly requested, nudging their shoulders together "We're going to take care of it as soon as possible, darling. I promise."

The only response he got was a soft growl, the vampire completely stopping his claws from moving, retreating his hands and looking down. Sighing, Jhin grabbed his hand and placed it gently on his hip; he usually didn't allow this level of public contact, specially _not_ on top his favorite leather coat, but this desperate situation needed a desperate _temporary_ solution, something that would distract the blond for enough time for them to fix the issue.

Even though Rakan was growing more and more eager as the seconds ticked, he was still respectful; he knew how much Jhin loved that coat, he couldn't ruin it like that! So, without a word, his hand slipped down a bit, sliding inside the human's pants and softly clawing at his thigh, as Rakan didn't want to hurt the silky, smooth skin he found there.

Even though that sent a jolt through his spine, Jhin didn't say a thing, enabling the hungry vampire to continue his ministrations. He held a gasp in his throat, picking up his pace even more, the soles of his feet aching; they had to solve the issue as soon as possible, before any innocent citizen noticed what exactly was going on, but even more before Rakan couldn't hold back anymore.

Soon enough, they found a store that actually had a restroom inside, barely greeting the receptionist before dashing in and locking the door, Jhin getting his back _shoved_ on the wall as Rakan violently kissed him, hungrily exploring the human's mouth, his hand already unbuttoning the leather pants, brushing his claws against the clothed half-hard cock.

As Rakan pulled away, Jhin reminded himself that they weren't doing that for pleasure, but for pure and simple _need_.

Soon, the vampire was on his knees, harshly pulling the human's underwear down, letting his - now completely erect - cock free. As he felt the cold air on his skin, Jhin quickly brought his right hand to his own mouth, biting down to suppress any pathetic and weak sounds that were sure to leave him.

Then, he moved his left hand to gently caress Rakan's hair, giving him an approval to go on. Humming softly, the vampire took the hunter's cock in his hand, giving his head a soft kiss, parting his lips only slightly, letting only the tip of his tongue touch the sensitive skin.

Jhin only leaned a little more on the wall behind him, bumping his head on the concrete. God, Rakan was going to kill him someday, he was sure; and it wasn't even going to be on purpose! Such a dirty, little bastard…

Still humming, Rakan carefully slipped the head of the member in his mouth, swirling his tongue playfully around it, making Jhin feel like the most delicious lollipop in the world. Before he could lost himself in the sensations, however, he reminded himself that they didn't have _time_ to play! Hissing under his breath as Rakan stopped holding his cock to caress his thighs, Jhin cursed, using the hand on the vampire's head to _shove_ him as has hard as possible, forcing him to take the whole thing into his mouth; the hunter was usually way more patient, appreciating the moment, the sensations, but they were inside a _public_ restroom; if they took too long, someone was sure to complain.

Luckily, Rakan had no gag reflex at all, specially since he didn't really need to breath; still, being hit at the back of your throat wasn't exactly a pleasurable feeling, so with a grumble, he decided to give Jhin what he requested; he wanted to go faster? Well, then that's exactly what he'd get.

Clawing the human's fleshy thighs and spreading them as far as they could go, Rakan started bobbing, his tongue swirling and twisting around the length, the absolutely _lewd_ sounds the movements made filling the empty room. As Rakan accelerated to an _inhuman_ speed, Jhin couldn't hold his head anymore, so he just let him go and rested his bruised palm against his own stomach, his entire body shivering and squirming, his throat sore from repressing cries of pleasure.

Without a word, he came. The vampire _bit down_ to keep him as still as possible, being careful enough as to not break the skin because, if he did, there was a _possibility_ that Jhin would also become a vampire, and that was an issue that none of them were ready to deal with.

Sucking and swallowing him until the last drop, Rakan's hunger went into a deep slumber, and he sighed, pulling away and getting up. Jhin, on the other hand, didn't really move; this activity was _always_ extremely draining, and he barely had the strength to keep himself up.

Helping the hunter put his pants back on, Rakan got up on the tip of his toes, nuzzling his cheek with Jhin's own.

…

The bloodthirsty beast laid on his stomach, fear in his eyes. It made no sense! Vampire hunters usually worked alone, but he was _sure_ he saw a shadow lurking around, _calling_ for him as he was shot in his spine. It was fine, he'd be fine; soon enough his injury would be healed - although delayed as the silver bullet mixed with holy water weakened his powers by a bit -, he'd be able to walk again and the human would pay for _daring_ to try and kill him.

Before he could order his thoughts, however, a figure loomed over him. He couldn't really _see_ them, as he was unable to move his neck, but he could _smell_ the aggressive vampire stench. It wasn't like he _needed_ help, but a little hand from a fellow beast was always appreciated.

"Brother! Be careful, there is a vampire slayer around!" the beast did his best to not show how content he was to not be alone; still, he could never guess what he was about to hear.

With a wicked grin, _Rakan_ took his fallen head on both his hands, forcing the other vampire to look him in his eyes, twisting his neck just enough for it to feel uncomfortable. "I know."

The beast felt his word fall on his body; his eyes wide, _terrified_. It made sense now! It all made-

He couldn't even collect his thoughts before his head was dropped and a machete sliced his throat with a clean cut. Soon, his cranium was rolling on the floor, his conscience vanishing into the dark realm.

As Jhin took a picture of his body burning away into small red particles, Rakan ran to his side, smiling wide. "That was pretty great, wasn't it, doll?" the vampire asked, as if he didn't know the answer.

"Yes, darling," the human agreed softly, taking a quick look at the pictures safely stored in his camera "It was marvelous, truly charming. Just like you."

Content, Rakan sighed, glancing at the screen on the photographing device. Frowning, he nudged Jhin's arm with his elbow. "You really shouldn't keep those pics, you know," he started "If a vampire pack found those…"

"Wouldn't you be there to protect me, my dear?" the human asked, attempting to turn the argument on its head. "Not if they killed me first!"

Scoffing, Jhin diverted his gaze, frowning deeply, a dark thought creeping up his mind "If you were to die, I’d had no reason to keep living."

Rakan's eyes widened, and he punched the hunter's shoulder with enough force to make it ache for a few days. "Don't say that! Stop being dumb; I don't like it when you're being dumb!"

Sighing and deciding to not press the issue further, Jhin put his camera away in his leather bag, cleaning the machete on a piece of cloth and starting to walk away from the scene, Rakan hurriedly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and duo showed me a pic with the exact quote of the beginning notes and was all like 👀👀 so I just wrote it because of course I need an excuse for porn;  
> Cross, if you're reading this, I hope that ur satisfied


End file.
